The Unexpected Response
by nibbles131
Summary: When Regina starts acting strange near Emma; she becomes suspicious and confronts her about it but the reason isn't what she is expecting it to be. SwanQueen and RedBeauty. This story is being updated in a few days so stay tuned!
1. Developing Feelings

The Unexpected Response

Emma strolled into Granny's diner and sat in the corner near the window so she could see when Henry was going to arrive. _"Hmm five minutes late this isn't like Regina."_ Ruby walked over and asked Emma "Do you want your usual?" It took Emma a moment to realise that she was being spoken to, "Huh? Oh sorry yeah thanks." Ruby then skipped over to the bar to get Emma her usual (hot chocolate with cinnamon). She then went back to staring out the window waiting for Regina and Henry to walk in.

Out in the car park Regina was getting prepared for another meeting with the woman who she was quickly developing feelings for. But she was afraid that she didn't return the feelings. She pulled down the sun visor down to check herself in the mirror. _"Does my makeup and hair look alright? Is there anything on my blouse? Regina pull it together its only Emma." _Regina grinned at the thought of seeing her again. Henry noticed his mom grinning and said "Mom? Are you okay? You have this huge grin on your face." Regina realised that Henry was watching and stopped; she then replied nervously "I'm fine Henry, let's go in and see Emma."

Regina got out of the car with her usual grace, smoothed her black skirt and removed a piece of lint from her grey silk blouse. She then held Henry's hand and braced herself for another meeting with her fantasy partner. Henry then pushed the door of the diner open and they both walked in. Emma got up from her chair and gave Henry a big smile and a huge hug followed by a "how are ya kid?" She greeted Regina with a formal hello and gestured for her to sit. Regina chose the chair furthest away from Emma because she wasn't sure if she could contain herself if she was any closer. She stared at Emma's long glossy blonde curls and her beautiful blue eyes. And thought to herself _"God she is so fucking hot!" "I wonder what she is thinking."_ Emma noticed her looking and asked how work was. Regina and Emma chatted for a few minutes about work and then Regina realised she needed to fill out some important paperwork. Regina then excuses herself and tells Emma that Henry needs to be back in time for his appointment with Dr Hopper.

Regina then walked out of the diner and got into her car and took a huge sigh of relief. _"God, I'm glad that's over. I need to find out what her sexuality is. Then maybe I could make my move." _ Emma drives Henry back to his house at 4:30 so he wouldn't be late for his appointment. Emma says her goodbyes and then drives home. Back at home she speaks to Mary-Margaret. "Mary-Margaret?" she asks. "Yeah?" "How do you know if somebody likes you?" "Well she replies... erm, that's a hard one. Flirting is an obvious one." _"Hmm she hasn't done any of that maybe it's too discrete for me to notice?" _"If they stare at you for long amounts of time, that could mean they are admiring you." _"She has definitely done a lot of that." _"Why do you ask?" "Oh no reason I was just curious." Emma lied. "Well I guess someone better start dinner" Mary-Margaret said. After dinner Emma had a bath and then had an early night.

The next day she got ready for work and drove out to the sheriff's station. She sat down to fill out some paperwork and then suddenly got a call, she answered in her usual response "Sheriff Swan speaking." "Swan its Regina I need you to come down to my house." Emma soon sat up at the thought of helping Regina and replied with "I'll be there right away Mayor Mills." Emma then got into her sheriff's car and started to drive towards Regina's which luckily wasn't too far away. Meanwhile Regina was back at her house making sure her hair and makeup was perfect ready for when she knocked. When right on cue, the sheriff knocked on the door. Regina welcomed her in and offered her a drink which Emma refused because she was driving. She then asked "Mayor Mills what is the problem that you rung about?" "Oh yes, some youths and trashed my garden with garbage and wrecked my bench, I was wondering if you could have a look and do an investigation into who could have done it?" Emma agreed and went into the garden to examine. The rubbish was pretty severe there was mouldy food all over the grass, wrappers everywhere and the bench was broken. Emma took some notes and photos and arranged for somebody to fix her bench and agreed to help Regina clean the rubbish up.

Regina went into the shed to get some litter picking tools and some garbage bags and handed some to Emma. They both set to work on clearing the rubbish. Regina was licking her lips at Emma bent over and thought to herself, _"god Emma has a sexy ass, the things I would do to her." _She grinned at the image of Emma naked. After about 2 hours the garden was cleared and Regina thanked Emma by giving her a hug. Emma didn't refuse _"What perfume is that?" "Emma isn't letting go this is definitely a sign" _After what seemed like an eternity they let go of each other and Emma got into her car to drive back to the sheriff's station. They both thought to themselves _" I need to make my move." _

**To be continued**


	2. Vandalism

Regina then turned back towards the house ready to devise a plan to see Emma again so she can put her sexuality test into motion. _"What could I do to test it? Oh my I just thought of the best idea, ill sabotage the tree!" _The sound of Regina's brain working was almost audible.

She walked into her garden and went straight to the shed at the bottom of the garden. When Regina got to the shed she suddenly remembered that it was locked and the key had been lost. _"Fuck! I don't have a key to open the shed and I have no magic to open the door." "Where did I leave that hammer?" _Regina huffed and walked back into the house frustrated that she wasn't able to open the shed door and went in search of the hammer.

Meanwhile, Emma was driving back to the police station after a busy few hours helping Regina tidy her garden. _"Whoa that was tough it's getting harder controlling myself around her. Maybe I should just come straight out and tell her? But if she knew the truth she would be devastated and I don't want to cause her any harm." _Emma considered this delicate matter as she unlocked the door of the station and slung herself into a chair ready for anymore calls.

Regina searched high and low for the hammer but came to no avail eventually she became bored of looking and went out to her car. She got in and drove to the hardware store. There she picked up a hammer that was big enough to smash the lock without being too heavy and took it to the counter. The shop assistant scanned the item and gave the Mayor a funny look which she gave him a glare that suggested he say something which soon made him look the other way. She left the shop immediately after that with a smile on her face._ "Muaha good to see people still fear me even in this pathetic land". _Regina climbed into her car and drove back to her house ready to start her mission to bed Emma.

Regina soon arrived back at her house and set to work on her task. With the hammer in hand she strolled over to the shed and swung the hammer down on the lock as hard as she could. The lock was old luckily so it broke fairly easily. She pushed the door of the shed open and was greeted with the stench of mildew and dampness. She took a deep breath and walked in. She quickly grabbed the chainsaw from the shelf which luckily was near the door and almost ran as she left to do the deed. She looked at her beautiful apple tree and hoped that its resilience would be enough to stop it from dying after what it was able to go through. She walked over to it and pulled the chain attached to the chainsaw as it rattled and vibrated severely in her hands, Regina worried for a second that she was going to drop it _" I better do this quick before I either drop it or become too afraid to, eurgh the things people do for love."_ She raised the chainsaw and brought it down on half of the tree, it shook and sawdust went everywhere. She thought about crying because the tree meant a lot to her but crying is weakness. Regina then straightened herself and brushed of any dust on her clothes. She picked up the apples that fell and discarded of any evidence of the branch being broken.

She looked up at her handiwork and was pleased. _"You can't even see it's been wrecked, now for phase 2."_ She got her phone out and texted Emma asking if she wanted to stop by after work for a drink. Emma heard her phone and grabbed it and instantly grinned when she had seen it was Regina. She replied saying she would be round right after and luckily for her it was time to close for the day anyway.

About 20 minutes after texting her, Regina heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. Emma stood in her porch smiling; Regina welcomed her in and gestured for them to go outside since it was a nice sunny day. Regina went in for a minute to fetch the drinks and came back soon after with two classes of homemade cider. which was absolutely delicious. _"Oh my, I think I may cum just from tasting this, but now would be a good time to confront Regina." _"Regina?" "Yes Sheriff Swan?" Regina replied in her usual tone. Emma tried to think of how to word it without sounding strange. "Why is it that recently you've been acting off with me?" _"Shit, she's noticed should I tell her the truth?" _"Well Emma I've needed to tell you something for a while now, it's been bugging me." "Right, what is it?" "Emma I'm in lov-"Regina was soon cut off by the sound of snapping branches and both Emma and Regina turned to look at the tree and saw a huge branch was about to collapse onto Regina. Emma threw herself at her and moved them just in the nick of time before either of them were injured. Emma was on top of Regina and then Regina pulled her head closer to Emma's and planted a kiss on her lips. Emma felt fireworks going off inside of her; something that she had never experienced before with anyone. _"Emma's lips are better than I imagined, I could get used to this."_ Her fantasy was soon interrupted by Emma looking at her with horror on her face. "What is it?" Regina asked genuinely concerned. "This is a mistake I have to go." Emma grabbed her things and quickly left leaving Regina upset and confused. _"What did I do wrong?"_

**To be continued**


	3. The Revelation Ruined

Emma threw herself into her car and raced for her house. _"What the actual hell was that? She wanted me and I went and screwed everything up, maybe I should have told her." _

Regina couldn't bear to stand, she felt as if somebody had ripped her heart out when it should be the other way round. Deep down she knew something like this was going to ruin it all, _"first it was her bitch of a mother snow and now Emma! What is up with this family and ruining my happy endings?" W_hen she finally became fed up of trying to be strong and powerful that was when the tears streamed down her face; all she could do is sit on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Worse of all she didn't care if anyone was to see her.

After about 10 minutes of her sobbing, Kathryn; her best and only friend turned up and rushed over to see what was wrong. "Honey what's wrong?" "Everything!" "Tell me all of it." So that's exactly what she did; she told Kathryn everything from the first time she saw Emma to her abrupt departure. "So you actually think she's the one?" "Yeah... She's all I think about you know? It's like she is the sun all warm and radiant and I'm the moon all cold and dark but yet we go together." "Aww Regina that's so sweet but yeah I get what you mean she's your everything and all that crap." "Kathryn! Take me seriously I'm not joking around." Regina said frustrated that she was being mocked for her feelings. "Sorry." "Right then back to the situation at hand, what can I do?" "Regina just go round there and tell her how you really feel. Trust me it's guaranteed to work." "Okay I'll go tomorrow I just need some time with my girl."

The next day Regina woke up determined to go over to Emma's and pour her heart out to her. She climbed out of bed feeling like crap but was filled with hope that there could possibly be something between her and Emma. She got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth and did her makeup which was flawless like always. She forced herself to eat breakfast but felt too ill to finish it (with the nerves of seeing Emma and telling her how she feels.) _"Regina, just calm yourself or you'll end up vomiting your cereal back up." _

Regina climbed into her car and drove to Emma's apartment; she braced herself and got out. She slowly walked up the path, climbed the stairs and knocked on the door of Mary-Margaret's and Emma's apartment, and Emma answered. Regina's breath hitched as she saw her, her beautiful blonde locks were scruffy and messed up and her makeup wasn't on, but to Regina she was perfect _"she still looks fuckable even with her bed hair and no makeup. _"What are you doing here?" Emma said suspiciously. "I need to speak with you." "Erm I'm kinda busy." "it's important." "Okay come in then." Regina walked in and Emma turned the kettle on to make some coffee. "Emma I never got to finish yesterday, I... I love you, and I can't stop thinking about you and I know you feel it too." "Ive seen the looks you give me and yesterday when you kissed me..." Regina wasn't able to finish because all of a sudden Belle came down from upstairs and shouted furiously "WHEN YOU DID WHAT?!"


	4. The Fight

Chapter 4

Sorry everyone about how long I took to post this; I've been quite busy this last week but hopefully I will post new chapters more often.

Regina's head shoots round to glare at Belle. Emma drops the coffee filter in shock and it shatters on the floor; sending shards of glass everywhere. "You heard me, whore." Regina spits at her. Belle's eyes start to glow with rage and she throws herself of the stairs and onto Regina. They start to fight, slapping and nearly tearing each other's hair out, as they roll across the floor they get cut by the shards of glass but are to enraged to notice.

Emma tries to stop the pair fighting, but fails. They carry on for quite some time; scratching at one another and shouting obscenities. Until Emma fills a bucket with cold water and throws it at them, this wrecked the carpet but made them stop.

"Why, didn't you tell me?" The hurt in Regina's voice was clear and tears formed in her eyes. "As for you, you little slut we aren't finished. Nowhere near." And with that she stormed out before she broke down in tears. This left Belle and Emma alone. Belle burst into tears and was inconsolable. Emma went to touch her shoulder but Belle jerked away, "you'll never touch me again, your nothing but poison." And she too left, _"Way to go Em two broken hearts in a day." _She wanted to just curl up into a ball and disappear from the world, but she knew that it wasn't possible. She soon set herself to clean the kitchen up as a distraction.

Regina stumbled into her house and just fell to the floor; she hadn't been this heartbroken since her Mother had killed Daniel. Regina composes herself the sadness that has been building up inside her turns to angry, she gets up and storms out of the house to the car. She arrives at Mr Gold's pawn shop, she throws the door open and nearly breaks it. Leaving him no time for pleasantries; Infuriated she rushes over to him and slaps him round the face. "Nice to see you too, your Majesty." With a disgusted look on her face she exposes Belle's dirty little secret to him. Rumplestilkskin leaned forward and whispered in Regina's ear "Listen here dearie, Belle isn't a lesbian; when this curse is broken she will remember who she really loves. But before that happens I don't need some little slut confusing her sexuality." Regina also leaned forward and whispered back "Emma is not a 'little slut' as you put it but she is a woman who I care deeply about and if you even touch one hair on her head, I will rip Belle's heart out and crush it; with pleasure." "Be careful Regina a war is coming and I would happily tear you limb from limb." "Well have a nice day Mr Gold." She gave him a toothy smile, turned on her heel and left.

Emma grabbed a plate and was about to throw it when, Mary-Margaret unlocked the door and took it off her. "Emma what on earth is going on with you? "Mary-Margaret I've screwed everything up." "Oh Em; sweetie come sit down and we can talk." "What's there to talk about I've screwed everything up." Emma took a sit on the couch next to Mary-Margaret, and spoke about all what was troubling her; but left out the name because Emma didn't think she would understand if she knew who it was. "Emma that's bad, I think you seriously need to try to make it up to them, whoever this person is. I'm sure that after they see that you truly are sorry then maybe they might find it in their heart to forgive and forget." "Really, you think so?" "Well there's not much else you can do." "Okay, thank you for this; I appreciate it." "Of course; I'm always here for you if you need advice or just want to talk. Also let me know how you get on with this person." "Thank you and will do." Emma smiles at Mary-Margaret and goes off to bed since it had become quite late in the night. Emma gets ready for bed and climbs underneath the covers.

In bed she lays there staring at the ceiling and just before the sleep comes and takes over she realises something; Regina is her true love and will do anything to repair it.


	5. Naughty Thoughts

Chapter 5

Belle slowly opened the door of Granny's diner and walked in. She sat at the booth in the furthest corner where she wouldn't be seen. As she sat there in a dark cloud of misery; she thought back to when she first met Emma.

It must have been late when Emma first arrived because it was dark and nobody was around. Belle was just leaving the bookstore when the blonde woman and Henry had climbed out of her yellow 'Volkswagen Bug'. Hugging the story book that Belle had given him Henry ran over to her.

"Belle!" He hugged her and she laughed and smiled at him. "Look! I found my mom!" "Oh Henry that's wonderful!" She looked at the blonde who was walking over and smiled at her too. The blonde returned the smile and introduced herself "Emma Swan" "Belle."

"So who does Henry think you are?" "I'm sorry what? Belle replied confused at such an unusual question. "In the book, I meant." Emma gestured to the book that Henry was holding and Belle understood what she meant."Oh, he thinks I'm Belle from 'Beauty and the Beast' must be the name." "Or the fact that your incredibly sexy" Emma whispered. "Sorry did you say something?" "Um no, well I must be getting him home." "Oh yes of course, it was nice speaking to you miss Swan." "You too, Belle" With that they went off to Regina's house. Belle stood staring after the car thinking _"Whoa I do hope she is planning to stay for a bit." _Book in hand she walked back to Granny's Inn and settled into her room for the night. She read about a quarter of 'A Tale of Two Cities' before finally falling asleep.

As she sat waiting to be served in Granny's diner she remembered the other time when they had finally kissed.

It was a very rainy day and Emma had been promoted to Sheriff after the previous Sheriff; Graham had died suddenly. She knocked on the door wearing a long t-shirt and jeans plus her favourite red jacket. Belle quickly looked in the mirror of her room and messed up her hair and opened it. "Emma! I'm so glad you could finally make it please, come in. You look a bit wet; ill go and get a towel."

Belle walked into the bathroom and Emma sat down in a chair. She handed Emma the towel and she dried her hair. "Thanks" Emma returned the towel to Belle and she put it back into the bathroom. "So? Do you want some wine?" "Oh yeah that sounds good." She smiled at Belle as she got the wine and two glasses. Emma looked around and noticed huge piles of books everywhere. "You like to read; I take it?" Belle's eyes lit up at the thought of books and replied with a very cheery "Oh yes I absolutely love them." "Erotic fiction is my favourite" Belle said teasingly. "Oh really, I can imagine" Emma picked up her glass; winked and then sipped her wine. Belle moved closer to Emma and put her hand on Emma's thigh she looked at Emma with a dark look in her eyes and smirked.

Emma grabbed Belle's hand and pulled her closer. She could see the hunger in her bright blue eyes. And threw herself towards Belle. She ferociously kissed her; she shoved her tongue in and deeply groaned. Belle soon pulled Emma towards the bed and threw her on it. She crawled on top of Emma and they continued kissing madly. Emma pulled away and starting trailing kisses from Belle's neck to her jaw line, Belle almost purred and starting pulling her clothes off. Emma looked at Belle's breasts and became instantly wet. She started nibbling on her nipples and made them harden. Belles breathing become quicker and she was filled with insatiable need. She started pulling off Emma's clothes until both were completely naked. Belle spread her legs and Emma dived in like a shark. She teased Belle constantly with her tongue and fingers until Belle was begging for her to finish her off. She pushed two fingers inside and with a loud "EMMA!" she orgasmed. She grinned and then said "My turn" she got in-between Emma legs determined to show her what she was made of. She put a finger in and started rubbing Emma's G-spot slowly at first to build the tension then she started speeding up slightly and added another finger. Emma was extremely close to climaxing as well; Belle wanted her to savour every moment before she could finally let it all out. Belle dipped her tongue inside and started rubbing over Emma's lips with that she gripped the sheets for dear life and started screaming.

After they both laid on the bed with Belle twirling Emma's hair, "That was good." Belle said with a cheeky grin. "I know we need a round two soon." Soon after their conversation they both fell asleep.

Belle was suddenly pulled out of her day-dreams by Ruby asking "You want tea Belle?" "Um yes please, thank you." Ruby went to go get her order and when she returned she noticed Belle looked rather down. "You want to talk B?" Exhausted Belle replied "What's there to talk about? Emma was cheated on me." "Who with?!" "Regina." Ruby nearly choked on her ice tea. "As in the mayor? Oh B I'm so sorry." Belle looked at Ruby and just wanted to burst into tears. "B I know this is hard for you but honestly it will all work out, but for now I've got to go or ill have Granny pouncing on me." That managed to make Belle smile which ruby hoped it would have. "Thank you Ruby, Girls night in at the weekend?" "You betcha" Ruby skipped back to the bar to see who wanted to order and left Belle alone in her thoughts.

**To be continued**


	6. The Dream

Chapter 6

That night Regina had a dream; she dreamt about when she first met Emma. It was late and Henry hadn't been back in hours and Regina had started to panic about what had happened to him. "Maybe he ran away or has been kidnapped? Don't be ridiculous what a stupid thought, probably just stayed at Archie's too long and has forgotten what the time was.

As she fretted about her son's whereabouts. There was a knock at the door and she quickly rushed to open it, standing there smiling was her son; Henry and a blonde woman with him. "Hi mom!" "Henry where on earth have you been? And who are you?" Emma shifted awkwardly before replying "I'm Emma Swan; Henry's mother."

Regina thought she was going to pass out from shock. She didn't think that his real mother would ever find him. "Henry! How did you find her?" "Oh I used your credit card to pay for information." He said with a casual smile, he turned to go into the house but just before he did he said to Emma "Think about it." "Will do kid." Emma replied, Henry ran into the house and Regina turned to look at Emma.

"Would you like to come in?" "Erm sure" Regina walked into the house and gestured for Emma to enter. Emma entered and followed Regina into what must have been her study. She walked towards the couch nearby and sat on the end. "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" "Yeah, sure thanks." Regina left the room to go to the kitchen to get her cider out of the fridge. She paused at the fridge _"Christ that woman is seriously hot." _Remembering that Emma was in the other room she quickly poured two glasses and walked back in with a large grin on her face.

Regina sat down on the couch near Emma and handed her the drink. Emma thanked Regina and took a sip of the drink. A groan came from Emma at the taste of the drink Regina looked at her and smirked which made Emma turn red with embarrassment.

"So where are you from Miss Swan?" Regina enquired hungry for any information she could collect on this woman. "Well I moved around a lot as a child so I didn't really have a proper home but at the moment I'm in Boston." "Have you always lived here miss-?" "Mills, but you can call me Regina and yes I have always lived here. "So how are you liking things here in Storybrooke?" "Well I've not really seen much of it but I was planning to stay a week or two, to see how Henry is of course."

Regina smiled at the thought of being able to see Emma for some time. "There's a lovely little B&B here, I'm sure you'll like it." "Thank you, I'm sure it will be great." Emma looked at her watch and realised that it was getting late and she needed to find out where this B&B was. "Well it's been lovely, speaking to you Regina but I have to get going since it is quite late now." "Of course, I'll show you out." They walked to the door and Emma stepped out onto Regina's porch as she was leaving she asked Regina "Who does Henry think you are in his book?" "The Evil Queen" Regina said with a laugh. "Must be because I'm the mayor of the town and being the mayor gives you some power over the town." "Oh you're the mayor?" Emma said surprised. "Yes I am Miss Swan." "Well goodbye Miss Mills." "Goodbye, Miss Swan."

Emma walked away from Regina's house got into her car and drove off to find Granny's B&B.


	7. Girl's Night In

Chapter 7

In the morning Belle awoke still feeling rough after the events that had gone on that week; her hair was tousled and her eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying herself to sleep.

She got up and dressed herself feeling drained from practically no sleep; she went to Granny's diner hoping to see Ruby. She opened the door of the diner and slipped into a booth. Ruby immediately skipped over with a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine, just still reeling over what's gone on with me and Emma." Belle replied sadly. "Honey, come over tonight when I finish work and ill crack a bottle of wine open for us and I'll make you forget all about her." Ruby said with a wink. Belle looked at Ruby and nodded, "want some ice tea?" "Yes, please that would be nice." Ruby went to fetch her drink. Belle watched her leave and thought naughtily to herself _"I never noticed how gorgeous Ruby actually is." _Ruby put the drink in front of her and skipped off to serve the other customers.

Later that day Belle sat in her room of Granny's B&B and started to apply her fuck me lipstick and put her blue dress on, she curled her hair and put her dark blue stilettos on ready for the night in with Ruby. _"Should I make a move? She did invite me round hers and said she was implying that something could happen. Maybe she is going to make the first move." _Belle pondered about this until it was time for her to leave.

At Ruby's, Ruby was rushing round making sure everything was perfect and that nothing was out of place, she lit some candles and messed up her hair and slipped on her leather pants for Belle's enjoyment. The door knocked and she rushed to open it, Belle stood there and smiled; "Hey Ruby." "Hello Belle" Ruby said with a big smile. Belle noticed Ruby wearing the leather pants and grinned at the thought of taking them off her.

They sat at the sofa and had their usual girly chat, Ruby moved closer and poured them both another glass. "Trying to get me drunk?" Belle joked "Maybe" Ruby replied with a laugh. Belle knew she had to get the topic onto her and Ruby, "so Ruby you got a boyfriend?" "Boyfriend! Don't make me laugh." Belle smiled. She started to move closer as well and started giving ruby suggestive glances.

Ruby understood and smiled she moved her head closer to Belles and looked into her beautiful bright blue eyes. And then they kissed, slow and passionate their tongues dancing in intricate moves they both closed their eyes and felt sparks. The kisses slowly started becoming more hungry and desperate, Belle wished they could stay in this moment forever but wanted to see where this was leading to, Ruby pulled her out of her thoughts as she moved to Belle's jaw trailing kisses down to her neck. She started nibbling on her neck and kissed it all over.

Belle pulled Ruby back so she could return the favour. Belle started kissing and licking Ruby's neck and their breathing and heart rates started to quicken, they went ahead and stripped until they were both just wearing their bras and panties.

Belle unhooked Ruby's bra and looked down at her perfectly shaped breasts, she tugged on her nipples and gently pinched them making Ruby groan and her nipples hardened under her touch. She teased them with her tongue and kissed her breasts all over until Ruby stopped her so she could have her own fun. She too unhooked Belle's bra and gripped her breasts, biting and leaving love bites all over her chest. Belle could feel herself becoming wet and felt the familiar building of pleasure deep inside.

Ruby and Belle moved into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed, Belle climbed on top and grabbed a scarf of off the bedside table and said to Ruby "I'm going to cover your eyes spice things up a little bit." She tied the scarf around Ruby's eyes until all she could see was darkness. "How many fingers am I holding up?" She held up two and Ruby had a puzzled look on her face, "how the hell am I supposed to know I can't see!" Belle giggled and hopped of the bed. "Be right back." She left the bedroom and went towards the sofa and opened her purse and took out two sets of pink fluffy handcuffs and walked back into the bedroom. "Arms up!" She commanded in a dominating tone, Ruby complied and Belle handcuffed both of Ruby's arms. "That's better" Ruby wriggled but Belle ignored her and started to remove her panties. She demanded that Ruby spread her legs and noticed that Ruby had become wet for her, she started to rub her clitoris with a finger and teased it until Ruby was pulling against the restraints, she put two fingers in started to become rougher as she came closer to orgasm, just before she did Belle stopped and Ruby became extremely frustrated. Belle laughed at her and then continued the torment by gently dipping her tongue into her vagina and swirling her tongue around. Ruby started to groan loudly and pleaded for her to just make her cum. Belle finally stopped the torment and carried on until Ruby came loudly she thought she was going to explode with intense pleasure and nearly broke the headboard where she pulled on it so much.

Coming down from her high Belle took of the blindfold and untied her, she gave her a swift peck on the lips and Ruby took charge. She told belle to climb onto her lap and bend over. She did as Ruby requested and started to spank her, "this is for not letting me cum!" She spanked her; Belle and grunted at the pain Ruby worried she had hit her too hard so massaged her cheek. She continued to spank her until Belle's ass had turned pink. She turned her over and kissed her with a certain desperation to her. She laid Belle onto the bed and leaned over towards the bed drawer and got her tingle lube out. She smeared it on her fingers and then rubbed it into Belle's vagina paying special attention to her g-spot, Belle could feel the tingle all over and was going crazy in a series of moans and groans and nearly came just from the lube. But Ruby was far from finished determined to make it the best sex she had ever had she licked her out starting slow and gradually making her strokes more speeded Belle started to scream and then burst into pleasure heaven, her toes curled from the mind shattering orgasm and fell back onto the bed.

Ruby laid down next to her and gave her a kiss before eventually falling asleep, Belle tried to sleep but couldn't and that was when she knew that Ruby was meant for her; yeah she enjoyed herself with Emma and was happy but the love and passion was that she read about in her books was missing during their sex and relationship and that was when she knew that there was someone out there who truly did love her and that person was Ruby.


	8. Apology

A/N: I cannot begin to apologise for the length of time you've had to wait between chapter 7 and 8, for a long time I couldn't get back into writing this fic and I was seriously considering deleting the story and forgetting about it but I'm back and hopefully I can get it back to how it was.

To say Regina was pissed would be an understatement, she couldn't remember the last time she had been so angry at anybody; it must have been sometime back in their homeland.

She had awoken this morning feeling drained; going through the recent events of the week, she noticed this was the most drama to ever happen in Storybrooke and the most heartache, her relationship with Emma was a funny one.

When she had first met her, she found her attractive no doubt about it but she was concerned because she was Henry's birth mother and she wasn't there for the first ten years of his life unlike herself. So Regina fretted about whether it would cause problems her being there. But seeing how Henry lit up whenever she was around it made her realise that things weren't going to be problematic as long as Emma knew her place but over time feelings developed up to where she was today.

Emma made her feel happy inside, a strange feeling that only Henry ever seemed to be able to make her feel. Both of them partially filled the emptiness of her heart that was put there by the curse and it gave her hope that eventually things could change and she could find her happy ever after.

That was until the incident with Miss French, Regina had never liked Belle from the moment she first heard about her relationship with the troublesome Rumplestiltskin; another person who also loved to make her life hell. Finding her with Emma didn't help, it just made her even angrier and hate her more.

Regina could never understand why whenever she was happy something or someone had to come along and ruin it all. The same thing had happened with Daniel when her psychopathic bitch of a mother had killed him, luckily she had been taken care of a long time ago and she would never have to see her again.

After thinking about all of this she just wanted to cry, she hadn't noticed just how much pain and misery she had in her life until now. Was it karma for the terrible things she had done? Probably but Regina desperately wanted to change for the better, not just for Henry but for herself and hopefully if Emma can prove herself then maybe this could be a step to redemption.

Emma hadn't meant for Regina to get hurt like this, she didn't know where things were going between them, but seeing how upset it had made her, stirred something inside of her. She knew Regina wasn't just going to forgive her like that because that just wasn't her, no she would think about It for days maybe even weeks making herself angry about it until eventually she wouldn't be able to forget about it.

Emma didn't want it to end like that because she honestly felt a spark between them, it may have been small but It was still there. Also things never really worked out for Emma in the relationship department; it just usually lead to her getting hurt so she always broke things off before they became too serious.

But Regina was different, she wasn't like the rest. She knew that if they both worked at it, they would be happy. Henry would also be happy because for so long he's believed that his Mom is The Evil Queen from the book he was obsessed with but in actual fact she isn't, she works hard to keep him happy and its obvious she loves him dearly.

Emma decided that maybe trying to woo Regina would be the best place to start, but what would Regina like? Emma sat there for a minute contemplating what the best thing would be, her laptop would probably help her more than just thinking about it, she never was good with romance.

Getting up from sitting on her bed she walked over to the cabinet where her Apple Macbook Pro rested, picking it up she carried it back over to the bed and sat down. Opening the lid she pressed the button and the screen lit up, sitting there listening to the noises of the laptop she thanked god today she was only on call today. Nothing really ever happened apart from Leroy getting drunk and rowdy.

She smiled to herself as memories of Leroy singing in the middle of the street flooded her mind, really she shouldn't have been finding it funny because he could get injured but it was always a funny sight to see. Seeing the laptop screen asking her to log on snapped her out of her thoughts, with a smile on her face she typed in her password and her desktop background appeared; a picture of her and Henry.

Which made her remember that she was supposed to be fixing things between her and Regina, she clicked on the Safari icon and the webpage opened up onto the google homepage, she sat there her tongue sticking out in concentration as she thought about what to look up.

She decided to go with 'ideas for trying to be romantic' and hit the enter button. Instantly thousands of results appeared with different sites, most were useless because they were holiday places or things far too expensive to do.

After about 20 minutes of pointless site surfing she was ready to ring Mary-Margaret to ask for her help, when she found a website showing the meaning of certain types of flowers. That was when it hit her; _flowers_,_ why didn't I think of that sooner? I can go to Game of Thorns and order some! _She grinned brightly and started to research the flowers that she needed to purchase, she typed down ones for apology, true love and return my affection onto her phone and saved the memo.

Feeling pretty happy with her choices she turned her laptop off and got off the bed, walking to the mirror she fixed her hair and made sure her make-up was okay. She didn't care too much about looks but she didn't want to look like a mess. Grabbing her jacket off of the chair in the kitchen she pulled it on feeling the familiar leather cover her body. Sitting down on the chair she put her shoes on and was ready to go.

Opening the front door she stepped out and closed it behind her, locked it and made her way out of the building. Outside she stood on the sidewalk and took a few deep breaths of the cold fresh Maine air. She looked at her car and decided against driving, no she was going to walk; the air would help clear her thoughts and think straighter.

Pulling the sides of her jacket together she began the walk down to the flower shop, it was chilly which wasn't surprising being that it was the middle of October. A cold breeze blew past making her cheeks redden and sting slightly, the air helping clear the mess going on in her head.

She passed Mr Gold who gave her a mysterious grin followed by a "good day Sheriff Swan" Emma politely smiled back and greeted him with a cautious "hello Gold." She had never trusted the man who seemed to be rather shifty at the best of times and always managed to give her the slight heebie jeebies.

Shaking the strange feeling off she continued her walk, it was quiet since most of the kids were at school until later and she welcomed the sense of calm in the streets. It wasn't often that her life was quiet since life as a bails bond person was far from tranquil but being here in Storybrooke she sometimes actually managed to find the quiet moments which she embraced happily.

Approaching the shop she caught the strong floral scent in the air, Emma was almost praying to God or anyone that it wasn't Belle who was working in the shop today. Walking up to the shop door, she took one last deep breath of clean air and opened the door. The smell was so pungent almost knocking her over, it wasn't often that Emma went into Game of Thorns since she never really had any need to so it was always a shock whenever she did.

She stopped walking when she saw who was behind the counter, Belle was too busy reading a book to notice she had a customer. Emma took this opportunity to look around and find the flowers she needed. The selection was very extensive, it made Emma wonder where they all came from because she couldn't actually ever remember the last time somebody left the town or anyone come in.

Looking around the shop she was glad there were labels for the flowers because she didn't have a clue what most of them were apart from the obvious ones like; roses and lillies She first found the Jonquils which were a bright yellow colour and let off a pleasant scent and picked up four, then she went through a different isle and found the yellow and red roses which were fresh looking and very beautiful, roses were loved by most people so they were a good choice regardless of the meaning.

She took four of both colours and carried them to the counter where Belle was still engrossed in her book, Emma laid the flowers down onto the counter. That managed to get Belle's attention she smiled and started to look up "hello, how can i-" she stopped and Emma noticed her smile falter for a moment. "Oh, hello Emma" her voice had lost the cheeriness and she sounded slightly annoyed but wouldn't allow her face to show that. Emma cleared her throat, her cheeks burned and she shifted uncomfortably feeling awkward. "Hey, erm can I get this gift wrapped into a bouquet?" She inquired looking down at the counter with a sudden interest. "Yeah you can, it costs an extra five dollars for that" she said almost bored, Emma nodded indicating it was fine and Belle started to wrap the flowers.

Emma watched her as she did it unsure of what to say. She wasn't sure whether she should apologise or keep quiet, Belle was quiet as she worked her hands moving swiftly as she trimmed the stems of the flowers and cut out pieces of wrapping. Emma knew she couldn't leave without saying something "Belle, I want to apologise for what happened it-" she was cut off by Belle "save it, I don't want to hear it. You hurt my feelings and you've made your decision so I hope it gives you the happiness that I failed to give you." She went completely silent after that continuing with her work while Emma just kind of stared at her shocked.

A few minutes later she had finished the bouquet and she laid them on the counter, "that will be ten dollars" Belle informed her, Emma looked apologetically at her and fished into her jacket pocket and pulled out her purse, unzipping it she pulled out a ten and handed it to Belle.

Belle took it from her and opened the cash register; slipping the ten into it and thanked her, much to Emma's surprise. She smiled at the brunette and took the bouquet, and turned around walking towards the door, "um Emma?" She shot around to look at her, a questioning look on her face "I truly do want you to be happy, I'm still badly hurt by you but with Ruby I think she's helping me heal so I want you to find the same happiness." She gave her a sad smile. Emma nodded and opened the door leaving the shop.

Outside she breathed the air with welcomed relief, and began walking back to the house. Carrying the bouquet in her house she felt reassured that this was a start to repairing things, but she knew that she couldn't just give her flowers, chocolates were always a good thing to get.

She looked across the street to the small and only store that Storybrooke had to offer, deciding since she was out she should get the chocolates as well, so she crossed the street and pushed the door open stepping inside.

She quickly scanned the aisles and found the confectionery one, quickly walking down there flowers in hand she began looking at the shelves, there was a selection of boxes ranging in flavours, Emma picked a box of different flavored truffles and carried the box to the cash register.

Mr Clark beamed at her when she put the box of chocolates down on the table, he scanned them and asked how Emma was. He was always polite to her and she found him to always be pleasant and he never caused any trouble.

She handed him the four dollars to pay for the chocolate and took them, saying her goodbyes she left the shop and carried on going back to the house. Grinning to herself she saw the apartment just at the end of the street, picking up the pace slightly she made her way down the street, finally at the apartment she walked up the stairs to the front door.

She paused for a moment to catch her breath before unlocking the door and walking Inside. Going to the table she put the flowers and chocolates down and grabbed a pen and some paper, she sat down and thought about what she could write to Regina, thinking of the times when she had attempted to write poetry she thought maybe a poem might be romantic.

Regina,

To the brunette beauty

whom I have sinned against

I apologise with all my heart

your my moon and stars

the air I breathe

life isn't worth anything without you

your heart has been bruised

but let me fix it

I'll mend your wounds

my love

please do not leave

for I will never be content

to the brunette beauty

whom I have sinned against

I will make you love me again

_Em_

Looking down at the poem she smiled, it wasn't great but it was heartfelt and she hoped Regina would understand what she was trying to say, folding the poem in half she taped it to the box of chocolates and was ready to take it to Regina's.

She put her shoes and jacket back on and grabbed the chocolates and bouquet, deciding the walk to the mayor's house was definitely too long she put her car keys in her pocket and opened the front door. Stepping out she shut It behind her and made her way down the stairs and out of the apartment block.

Eying the yellow car waiting for her against the sidewalk she briskly walked over, unlocked it and got in, gently placing the bouquet and chocolates onto the the seat next to her and she started the car up, hearing the engine roar into life she began driving down to the mayor's house.

She began to think about what Regina would make of all the effort Emma had made, would she reject her? Forgive her? Emma hoped that Regina would find it in her to forgive. She planned it out, she would leave the items on her doorstep and ring the doorbell, walking away she would hide behind the bush and watch to see her reaction.

Approaching the house, she parked where the car wouldn't be seen, turning the engine off, she grabbed the items and opened the door. Getting out she shut the door behind her and began walking up to the front door, her stomach clenched slightly and she felt physically sick with nerves, taking deep breaths she laid the stuff down onto the welcome mat and rang the door bell.

Hearing it ring she quickly ran back down the path and hid behind the bush, anxiously awaiting Regina's reaction.

it was now past noon and Regina had managed to get out of bed despite the ache in her chest and made herself look presentable, she took a day off sick because she didn't really feel like listening to complaints about miscellaneous things that she didn't really care about.

She was sitting in her study nursing a glass of cider when she heard the door bell ring, curious she got up and made her way out to the door, taking a glance in the mirror she fixed her hair and walked to the door opening it. Looking out she frowned, there wasn't anyone there. Assuming it was a prank she went to shut the door when something bright on the floor caught her attention.

Looking down a slight smile appeared on her face, on the floor were chocolates and a bouquet of flowers, bending down she picked them up and stood back up looking around to see if anyone was around, she couldn't see anyone so she turned around and went into the house.

Emma had been watching the whole thing and was feeling pretty proud of herself as she watched the other woman as she went into the house. Getting back into her car she drove home to see if Regina would contact her. Taking the gifts into the kitchen, she laid them on the table and went to the cupboard to get a vase, rummaging through the cupboard she eventually found a glass vase hidden amongst various pans, plates and jars. Gripping it she carefully removed It from the cupboard, she walked over to the sink and filled it with water.

Carrying the now half filled vase she set it in the middle of the kitchen, unwrapping the bouquet she placed them all into the vase and stood there for a moment to appreciate them; It took her a moment of wondering but she realised why it was such an unusual combination, it wasn't because Emma thought they would look nice which they did it was the meaning behind them.

Regina was quite the gardener so she knew the meanings, the red roses were for true love; she smiled at that, even though Emma had hurt her feelings badly she hoped that what they felt was mutual and looking at the roses she knew they were. Next was the yellow roses, now they had a few meanings but she knew they were probably to apologise, finally the jonquils which meant return my affection.

Regina smiled widely, she continued to look at the flowers for a little while longer until remembering there was chocolates as well, glancing downwards the smile still on her she noticed there was a note stuck to the box, pulling the note off; she held it in her hand unfolding it she began to read.

Regina liked poetry, she never would have guessed that Emma wrote poetry, Emma of all people! She continued reading, once she had finished she laid it on the table and knew that she couldn't ignore her anymore, she rushed to the phone and grabbed it; punching in Emma's number.

She answered after two rings "hello?" She sounded bored, but what Regina was about to tell her would definitely brighten her mood. "Emma, It's Regina." Emma didn't reply for a moment and Regina was worried that Emma had hung up "Regina! You actually rung me?" Her voice had suddenly become perkier which made Regina smile. "I wasn't planning to for a while but after the gifts and the poem it was hard for me not to. Do you want to go out to Granny's diner tomorrow?" She asked nervously, biting her lip.

"Of course, I would love to Regina!" She sounded excited like a little kid going to an amusement park. "Pick me up at 8?" Emma couldn't believe she was hearing this, she didn't expect Regina to want to go on a date with her after what happened. "8 is good, I'll see you then."

"See you then Emma."

They both hung up and neither of the two woman could contain their excitement for the following night. Emma made a quiet vow to not let Regina down and show that she truly was worth the effort.

A/N: I really hope this chapter made up for the long space between chapters, the poem in the chapter was written by me so apologies if it isn't great; I try my best to write decent poetry though. So let me know what you thought in the reviews!


End file.
